Burning Desires
by Seshy101
Summary: Shuichi, a model known as Kurama enters a new public school in hopes of living a some what normal life as a student. Hiei and Kurama's desires unfold, once they realize that they love eachother. HxK


_**Burning Desires**_

_**A model decides to go to a public school, but was that the right decision to make? **_

_**With love on the way, and weird friends to help lets hope so. **_

_**HieiXKurama **_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**This first Chapters going to be a little boring, sorry. This is just their meeting and the start of their feelings, please read it still though.**_

* * *

_'Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, we're headstrong' _The small boy listened to, in his headphones until a book came crashing down on his desk, causing his crimson eyes to flare open and glare at the one responsible, not bothering on taking his headphones out. 

"Mr. Jaganshi, stay with me after class" The boy had not bothered listening, but read her lips just giving her his usual 'hn' before she left. Closing his eyes he focused on his music yet again._ What a boring day_.

* * *

"Kurama, Kurama. Hurry your going to miss your whole entire school day!" Mrs.Minamino rushed around grabbing all his things for him. 

Kurama sighed slowly to himself. "Mother, its ok. Remember you have to call me Shuichi now. We can't have people knowing who I am and this is my first day at a public school, everything will be fine." He grabbed her back so she wouldn't go rushing around and tried soothing her. "It's alright" He sung into her ear giving her his sweetest smile which makes her heart melt. "Now I'm going, please don't wait for me" Kurama walked out of his house and into the bright sun, raising one of his hands to cover his eyes from the harsh rays while looking up. _I can't wait to get to school and actually feel...normal_. Kurama was going to use his middle name Shuichi as his real name for now since no one was to know about his other name Kurama, otherwise who knows what would happen when word got around that a famous model was going to a public school. ((so I'll be using Shuichi for now but I may switch back later to Kurama)) Shuichi grinned to himself while walking on the street. _'Beep beep beep'_ His phone went off in his pocket, Shuichi didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Hello Koto"

_"Don't you hello Koto me" _She growled on the other end. _"I just found out today that you're going to a public school! What is wrong with you? It's my job to be looking after you and you go and throw yourself to the wolves! They'll tear you apart just to get a piece of you once they find out who you are!" _Koto was hissing on the other end by now when she noticed the Shuichi wasn't listening to a word she said. He had to smile though; Koto was his manager and cared about him a lot. She may have even thought of him as a son, helping him start his career as a model and now he was basically famous. Every magazine he picks up and flips through, he see's himself in one page of the magazine.

"Yes Koto, I know the dangers of high school" Shuichi chuckled into the phone. "Like I said to my real mother, everything is going to be fine" By the mumbling on the other side of the phone she didn't seem to believe it. "Hush Koto. Also, no hiring any body guards. I forbid it, last time you did that I got kicked out a school because the body guard attacked a kid for trying to hand me a paper!" He snapped just a little too harshly.

Koto gave a small _'humph' _before answering, _"You act like that was my fault. I was only trying to protect you. Fine than! You go to your dumb public school, but remember we have a shooting at three sharp! Don't you dare miss it" _Koto gave a long hiss before adding _"Good luck" _Shuichi heard the phone click before he could reply to her. Shuchi looked at his phone and smiled, placing the phone back into his pocket, he began his walk for school.

* * *

Two boys snickered in the corner as the teacher went back to talking. Before the door opened to the classroom and everyone fell silent as a tall person with long red hair swaying perfectly behind them, walked in looking very nervous. One of the boys who were snickering before rose almost right after seeing him and pointed a finger, "Holy shit! I didn't know we had hot chicks like that in our school!" He blurted out as everyone in the class giggled except for a few.

"Mr. Urameshi. I had truly wished that you could tell the difference between a male and female but I guess my expectations were too high for you." Mr. Sensui let out a long sigh that was held in his throat for a while. "Now Yusuke, take your seat and Mr. Minamino will introduce himself"

"Huh!?" Yusuke gaped at the new person. "He?"

"Yes Yusuke, the one you called 'hot chick' has a dick" The boy that was listening to music, replied to his stupid friend. The red head looked up at the class arguing over his gender.

"Thanks Hiei, I'm very glad someone checked!" Yusuke stated sarcastically with a pout sitting it back down.

"Why you-" Hiei stood from his chair about to go pound Yusuke's face to death before the teacher stopped them.

"Enough!" Mr. Sensui scolded them both, "Mr. Minamino, don't worry about what these idiots say to you. Yusuke and Hiei aren't really to good with people at all" His smile was deadly and even Hiei sat back down and remained quite.

There was a bead of sweat rolling down Shuichi's neck once he saw how scary his teacher can be. "It's alright. It was quite... amusing to watch" He chuckled nervously; Hiei could help but make a little _'tch' _sound with his tongueshowing his displeasure.

"Great so you can sit back here with Hiei and Yusuke since you three seem to have so much to talk about, eh Hiei? Maybe he'll teach you some manners" Mr. Sensui growled smacking Hiei over the head with the book causing Hiei too make a slight hiss, wanting to lunge and rip out his teachers' throat. Shuichi slowly made his way over and bowed his head at Mr. Sensui before sitting down at the open desk between Yusuke and Hiei. _Why me? _Shuichi felt uneasy, looking back and forth between a curious Yusuke and an irritated Hiei.

"Ha-ha, nice job Yusuke! Now we got the new kid sitting by us!" A kid with orange hair sighed, sitting next to Yusuke.

"Shut up, this isn't my fault! Besides he looks like a chick maybe he acts like one too and will give us the answers to everything!" Yusuke cheered up almost right after saying it and turning back to Shuichi. "Hey new kid, you can call me Yusuke. Since we're friends now!"

"You may call me Shuichi and we are?" Shuichi lifted his eyebrow at the kid in disbelief, before frowning "I'm not giving you the answers to anything"

"Hn, Yusuke don't bother with the prep. He obviously doesn't want to help you out so don't bother" Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes watching Shuichi a little too carefully. "Eh, you damn prep?"

Shuichi's face fell a little; he was already being made fun of the very first day. _'You don't have many friends do you?' _He felt like saying but kept his comment to himself, "No I would love to help, but I'm not just going to give him the answers"

"Great now he wants to tutor us" Hiei groaned, resting his head onto his desk and pretending to go to sleep.

"Yeah you can tutor me! All you have to do is lose your dick and grow some boobs! That's not too hard!" Yusuke grinned as if he was serious and the orange headed kid behind him broke down laughing.

"Yusuke, man. Ha-ha you're basically telling him to get a sex change!" The orange head looked as if he was going to pass out if he didn't take a breathe soon, and Shuichi was not going to use CPR on the idiot.

"Yeah a sex change!" Yusuke stood from his chair a little to fast sending his desk into the chair in front of them. "Uh, oops..."

"Yusuke..." There was a deadly hiss in the room, coming from the little girl in front of Yusuke. "You bastard! What do you think you are doing? You should be studying for your upcoming exams and I hear you talking about sex changes?" She stormed, turning around so Shuichi could see her face more. She was a pretty girl, with brown hair and brown eyes but he couldn't believe all the things she was saying to Yusuke.

"Remind me never to get on her nerves" Shuichi mumbled even a little causing a quick smirk out of Hiei.

"This is actually her in a good mood, believe it or not" Hiei stood as the bell rang, grabbing his iPod and walking out the door, forgetting all about his friends and even the teacher telling him to stay after class.

"Hiei!" Mr. Sensui called after him, but he was already gone when he got to the door. "Damn little bastard!" His anger began to flare.

"I can go get him for you Mr.Sensui if you like." Shuichi walked over to him very cautiously, deciding to keep on his good side so nothing bad would happen to him.

"Shuichi, you shouldn't need to do a thing like that" Mr. Sensui forced a tight smile onto his face, "He'll come back tomorrow..." It seemed like Mr. Sensui wanted to say something after that but stopped himself. _Guess he really likes his job_. Shuichi began to walk until he felt an arm wrap around his head.

"Where you going, Shuichi?" He heard Husks' voice boom into his ear,_ I think id rather be around Hiei_, Shuichi frowned in his mind. "Shuichi let me see your schedule" Yusuke didn't seem to like to be ignored so Shuichi handed it to him nicely before trying to walk off. "Not so fast..." Yusuke grabbed hold of his shirt forcing him to stay. He has a lot of strength to keep me in place like this, Shuichi scowled at not being able to move. "Hey I've heard this name somewhere before... Kurama... Now where did I hear that name before! I know i've heard it somewhere before!" Yusuke growled at his lack of thought.

"Kurama?" The girl from before, the one that was yelling at Yusuke, gasped from behind him. "Yusuke did you just say Kurama?! As in the model named Kurama who's on all the magazines!?" She grabbed the schedule from him and gaped.

"That's where I heard the name before! Yeah that new male model guy that's everywhere! Hey Shuichi, you really do look like that guy!" Yusuke turned with a grin spread across his face, eyes beaming but Shuichi was not there and all Yusuke was holding was his shirt.

"Damn that was too close" Shuichi leaned back against a wall behind the gym. Yusuke now had his school shirt, but luckily Shuichi always wears an undershirt. "Now what am I going to do? They must have figured it out by now..." He mumbled feeling depressed that he might have to switch schools just because he got careless.

"Well don't you look all happy" Hiei's voice caught Shuichi off guard as he went falling to the floor, gaping at Hiei who seemed to have come out of no where.

"H-Hiei..." Shuichi couldn't quite process this like he usually can. He couldn't really focus, his emerald eyes looking everywhere but at Hiei.

"Skipping class prep?" Hiei sat next to him on the floor, not looking at Shuichi, but gazing off into the distance.

"N-No, and please don't call me prep. Call me Kuram- Shuichi"

"Cur-um Shuichi? What kind of fucked up nick name is that?" Hiei finally turned to meet the green eyes that stared back at him.

"..." Shuichi was at a loss for words and was finally starting to panic. "I meant for you to call me Shuichi" He mumbled so Hiei could just barely hear him, actually feeling shy for once. Usually Shuichi was pretty good at keeping his calm, even in front of the camera doing weird poses and everything so why is he so embarrassed in front of Hiei.

"Why should I call you Shuichi when your real name is Kurama? Do you really like nick names that much?" Shuichi opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, as he gaped at Hiei. _H-He knew?_ As if reading Shuichi's mind he answered "I see you all over the place, whenever I pick up a magazine, watch TV, with all your commercials. Never thought I'd actually meet you, I didn't even realize I wanted to meet you. You seemed like a stuck up prep boy, and by the looks of it I was right." Hiei's lips curled into a devious smirk. "I'm guessing that was a secret, by the look on your face, something I can make something off of, huh?"

"I need to call someone!" Shuichi sprang to his feet and dialing Koto's number on his phone. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" He muttered quickly, his heart was beginning to beat fast, _this wasn't supposed to happen, no one was supposed to find out... at least not on the first day_. Shuichi felt utterly helpless at this moment.

_"Hello Koto here. Whatcha need?" _Shuichi heard Koto purr on the other end.

"I think I may have needed a body guard" He sighed into the phone, trying not to sound like he completely lost it. Though he had no idea on what he was doing, or what he was going to do.

_"What?!" _Koto hollered on the other end of the phone. "_What's going on? Is someone trying to beat you up? Did they find out who you are and are attacking you at this moment? Speak to me Kurama!" _

But unlucky for Shuichi he couldn't speak at this moment because a certain someone had grabbed his phone. "No, Kurama is not any danger of any sort" Hiei spoke staring at Kurama the whole time, with the smirk still in place. Kurama felt powerless staring waiting to see how this would turn out. "Uh huh." "Whatever." He would reply every now and than to Koto but his smirk had never left, meaning Koto couldn't say anything to faze Hiei. This was not good. "Koto wants to talk to you" Hiei threw him the phone before leaning against the wall again.

"Koto?" He was more nervous than ever as he spoke into the phone, wondering what they were talking about.

"_Kurama, now honey I just finished talking to your boyfriend. He doesn't quite seem to be the talkative kind of person, but I guess that will be ok. But don't think you can use him as an excuse to get out of our three o'clock shooting ok?_" Koto cooed into Kuramas ears as he stopped breathing on the other end. "_Also, I'll stop by the store before the shooting to pick up some condoms for you. Safe sex always comes first_!" She giggled seeming overly excited.

His eyes widened as he felt his face heat up. "W-What?! Wait Koto!" But it was too late, she loved having the last say in things and never gave him time to say anything before hanging up and that didn't stop her now as he heard the beep on the phone telling him that she had already hung up. _W-When did this happen? When did he have time to say anything like that! It must have been when I was freaking out! _Kurama stared wide-eyed at Hiei. _No wonder he looked so smug. _

"Surprised? And here I thought that I was going to have a boring day, today. Thanks you made it ten times better" Hiei stretched his arms straight up into the air, flexing just a little, _probably trying to show off his well toned muscles... that I just noticed he had_, he felt his face heating up again. "Something wrong? You can't stop staring"

"Nothing." But he didn't stop staring; Kurama even took one step forward completely mesmerized by him.

"Time to go, Shuichi" Hiei cooed evilly as the bell rung.

"R-Right..." Kurama turned his head quickly planning on escaping from his spell as fast as possible.

"Hey Shuichi, Hiei! You guys didn't tell us that you were skipping class!" Yusuke rushed over to where they were. "C'mon the least you could do is tell me, arg! I walked into class than all of a sudden Mrs.Genkai was at my throat about something, it could have all been avoided if you were to have told me..." Yusuke froze when he saw Shuichi's beat red face. "Holy Shit...Hiei! You little player! Hah, you already scored Shuichi! That's a new record! Damn it usually takes you a week, your moving fast!"

"I already told you Yusuke. I'm not you" Hiei stated before walking past Yusuke who was now throwing a giggle fit and the orange headed kid, that Kurama still didn't know the name of, who was just standing there gaping in disbelief.

"Jeez, I never knew Hiei was like that..." He shivered before turning to Kurama, he must have zoned out for a second because he jumped a little. "I totally forgot! I'm sorry; Hello my name is Kuwabara Kazuma. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before." Carrot top bowed a little before grinning and turning to Yusuke. "Yusuke, did you turn Hiei gay or something, I never thought he'd make a move on someone. Girl or guy!"

There was a long pause as the two boys thought it over, "Yusuke, Kuwabara before you two start jumping to conclusions, I'm not gay" Kurama stated crossing his arms over his chest, with a huge frown on his face.

"You're not gay?" Yusuke didn't seem to belief him, "Heh, good one. I don't think a guy can pull of looking like a girl, a hot girl if that and not be gay."

Kuramas green eyes narrowed just a bit, he could handle being made fun of, but all day long? "I'm sorry to say but... I'm _**not**_ gay, I'm _**not**_ a girl and I'm getting tired of _**you**_ trying to say that I'm either of them" Kuramas face was heating up again.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Minamino" An annoyed voice behind them hissed, making all three boys stand perfectly straight; afraid of turning around. "Any other reasons you boys would like to come up with for skipping my class boys?" As they turned around facing rather angry looking teacher.

"Ha-ha, my good friend Sensei Yomi! Long time no see, hehe..." Yusuke seemed to back away with a scared smile on his face. "Well we were just showing the new kid our favorite skipping spot; we truly had no idea that we were skipping your class. Honest!"

"Very funny Yusuke. Shuichi, as for you. I expected better from a supposedly grade A student that transferred from a prep school" Yomi's anger seemed to flare at Kurama now who gulped at the intensity of his stare.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kurama mumbled slowly, afraid to make any movement. He was starting to realize that all the teachers here had a mean streak and were ready to beat anyone who got in there way or make their teaching days unbearable. It was almost frightening, compared to his other top-rated school were all the teachers would smile nonstop. This was a definant change.

"I expect you'll all be in my next class?" Yomi forced a tight smile, very similar to Mr. Sensui's. Yusuke seemed to just shrug, while Kurama and Kuwabara just nodded. "Also, Shuichi. When you come to my class, you better be wearing that school shirt not some undershirt understand?" His eyes narrowed a little before turning on his heel and walking away. ((In this story Yomi is not blind, if you couldn't already tell))

"Yes sir" Kurama let out a long sigh as the teacher left and the atmosphere returned to normal.

"Wow that was something." Yusuke whistled stretching his arms up. "Also here you are Shuichi" Tossing Kuramas shirt towards him, completely forgetting about his schedule and the name he saw at the top. "You might want to take that back, I don't quite fit into to it to well."

"Sure thing Yusuke. Is school over?" Kurama was confused at how a teacher can just come walking out of class like that, forgetting all about his other students.

"Yep. All four periods gone. Some first day, huh Shuichi? You only went to one class and the other three you skipped! Sounds like me" Yusuke grinned as Kuwabara began to walk away from the two boys. "Hey where are you going carrot top?!"

"I'm going home. Shizuru will kill me if I'm late again. See you Yusuke, Shuichi!" Kuwabara gave them one last goofy grin before turning his back on them and meeting up with some other kids.

"Well isn't he boring? I guess I'll be heading back now as well. Since it looks like Hiei wants to walk you home" Yusuke snickered eyeing something behind Kurama, "See you, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Well Kurama, doesn't seem like they know anything." Hiei's voice seemed right behind him. "We should be hurrying now. Your shooting is in twenty minutes"

Kuramas eyes shot open at that. "What!? Only twenty minutes?" He groaned; Koto was going to kill him if he's late. Kurama turned towards Hiei, who was giving him a weird stare. "What?"

"Hn" Was his only reply before walking towards the parking lot. "Koto's car should be here already"

"Huh? How do you know? Why would she tell you and not me? Hey!" Kurama rushed towards him, taking hold of Hiei's arm. "Answer me!" But the amber eyes didn't even look up to meet his eyes.

Hiei face was beginning to heat up; he didn't dare look up at the red head. Why do I feel so hot? I'm not sick... "Let go" He mumbled trying to take back his arm.

"No, Hiei. Is something wrong?" Kurama wanted Hiei to look up, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen on free will. "Hiei..." He lifted Hiei's chin, cupping it in his hand softly making Hiei look him in the eyes. Hiei's face had gone completely red, taking Kurama back some. "Are you sick?" Kurama brought his face close to Hiei's closing his eyes.

"W-What are you doing?!" Hiei snarled trying to yank away. Last time he talked to Kurama he was in full control of the situation and knew exactly what was going on, he wasn't going to let Kurama take control now. But Kurama's face just got closer, until their foreheads touched ever so gently. Hiei couldn't breathe with him so close, he was almost gasping for air. "K-Kurama..." He breathed out, trying to get air in his lungs.

"Hiei, your burning up" Kurama lifted his head from Hiei's. "Maybe I should get Koto to take you home."

"Hn"

"C'mon" Kurama took Hiei's hand, leading him to the parking lot. "Koto should be right around here..." He mumbled to himself before a car honked at him. "There she is!" Kurama grinned at the white Ferrari who came driving up to them. "Hello Koto" He said pleasantly as he opened the door.

Koto took one look at the boy next to Kurama before laughing. "What did you do to him Kurama? Kiss him?" She was throwing a giggle fit as they got into the car.

"No! Hiei's just feeling sick and we'll need to take him home."

"Hn" Hiei didn't want to get in the car, especially not with the over excited woman who seemed to also be having trouble breathing.

"Coming in Hiei? I'm terribly sorry about Koto. She's not normally like this" Kurama frowned giving Koto a tight glare making her stop laughing, but was still giggling.

"Whatever you say Kurama. But you're going to give me full detail once we take him home"

"There's nothing to tell-" Kurama began but Koto loved having the last say in everything.

"Hiei get in, and driver the short boy will tell you his address and we'll be stopping by there first. Got it? But we better make it to the photo shooting in time as well!" Koto demanded, used to getting her way. Hiei slowly got into the car just before the door slammed and they were on their way. The car ride was a pretty tense atmosphere. It seemed like all three of them had nothing to say, at least not with them all there.

They arrived at Hiei's in five minutes. "See you Kurama." Was all he said getting out, no "_thank you_" or "_good luck with your shooting_" He just got out of the car and that was it.

"Wow, you have a strange taste in men. But he does have some muscle!" Koto giggled as the door shut.

"Shut up. And I'm not gay Koto"

"Well that's going to crush the poor kids' heart. It seems like he really likes you Kurama" Koto leaned forward placing her elbows on her knee's holding her head up.

"Yeah whatever" Kurama turned to look out the window and ignore the girl who stared at him, more intently than usual.

"Well I guess this will be fun, watching romance bloom in action" Koto giggled one last time before looking out the window herself. There was no arguing with her about anything, it's like she knew everything. "We should stop by the store after work because I was serious about the condoms"

"Koto!"

* * *

_**End of first chapter**_

_**Well I hoped you liked it. My first Hiei and Kurama fic. Sorry about the whole Shuichi, Kurama name confusion. But some people know him by the name Kurama and others don't. So I was trying to use the name Shuichi around the people who didn't know and Kurama around the people who did know but it got quite confusing actually. So sorry. I'm probably going to use Kurama for now on. But the teachers and some students will still be calling him Shuichi. Alright? Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
